Learn to be brave
by hogwartsasgardianprincess
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left to destroy the horocruxes and Ginny is left behind at Hogwarts. What happens when Lord Voldemort learns about Harry's feelings for Ginny? Meanwhile, Ginny is still getting over being hurt by Tom. Yikes! Can someone say Drama?


The cold, bitter autumn air burned my skin. The sun had just began to set, and was now resting on the horizon. The sky was a warm orange color, streaked with lilac, and the lake was dark blue, almost black. It was beautiful, but it only reminded me how completely and utterly alone I was. I knew that it would soon be dark, and I've always hated the dark. The war has only succeeded in making that worse. Now the dark harbors memories, and fears about all I've lost, because of the war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left to find and destroy the horocruxes. All of our friends have been affected it by it, and some of them are dead. Harry said, he wanted me to stay here, because 'he couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to me, because of who he was'. I know this is his way of telling me he doesn't need me. I felt the tears burning the corners of my eyes, but I can't cry. Harry doesn't want me to cry. He wants me to stay strong.

"Ginny, come inside, the banquet is about to start." Luna's voice carried over the lake. Her voice always made her sound like she was dreaming. She was always so calm.

Luna is unaware of what going on. She thinks everything will work itself out. I remember thinking like that, before I met Tom. He always told me things would work out, when I told him about Harry and I know that everything he said was a lie. He was never my friend. He never cared about my 'little-girl problems'. He used me to get close to Harry. I didn't know he was a younger versions of Voldemort, if I had I would have told Harry, or maybe I wouldn't have. I was a child. I had no idea what was going on and he manipulated that. How can I believe that things will change if I sit around and wait for Harry fix everything? I sigh, and bury my face in my knees, before replying.

"I'm coming, Luna." I stood up, brushing the grass off of my jeans," I need to go get dressed, save me a seat." I smiled. I knew that deep down she was worried, even though she thought things were going to work out. She knew we were still going to be affected by the ones we've lost.

"Okay, Ginny. You should cheer up, Harry, Hermione, and your brother will be back soon." She smiled, "And all your negative energy is attracting Calori Pixies." She added, before practically skipping inside.

I sighed, as I got ready for the banquet. It was strange that in such a short amount of time, everything had changed. I was once innocent, and naive. I now know that sometimes ignorance to the world around you can be bliss. I didn't worry about Voldemort, or Death Eaters attacking the castle in the middle of the night. I didn't worry about my family and friends being in a war against Voldemort or Professor Snape killing Dumbledore. I worried about how to get Harry to notice me. I worried about my hair being too red. I worried about Professor Snape taking points from Gryffindor, so we wouldn't get the house cup.

I slid into the dark green dress, despite it being the Slytherin color, emerald green is still one of my favorite colors. The dress has a tight-fitting top flares out at my waist. It is just above the knee, and it has mid-length lace sleeves. I curl my hair in ringlets and pull the top of it back. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked acceptable enough.

I picked up Crookshanks, Hermione had asked me to keep an eye on him while they were gone, "I wish Harry were here. He would tell me not to worry. He would tell me I wasn't alone, that I had him. I know he has to destroy the horocruxes and kill Voldemort, but I just wish for once I had someone to talk to. I mean, other than you, of course. I mean- not that you're not fun to talk to, but you're a cat." I sighed, again.

"You really believe Harry can defeat him?" I heard Pansy's nasally voice. "The greatest wizard of all time."

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time. What are you doing here, Parkinson?" I snapped.

"Well, he's dead and He-who-must-not-be-named isn' are you talking to a cat?" She mocked.

"It's my room. I can do what I want! How did you even get in the Gryffindor tower?"

"Your portrait is afraid of me. I realized you weren't at the banquet and I came to make sure you weren't…" She paused. "…up to something."

"You sound like Snape!" I laughed.

Pansy wasn't completely terrible, even though her dad was a Death Eater. He didn't pull her out of school like most of the parents had. I never really asked her why, I didn't think it really mattered. She was one of the few Slytherins left in the school. Malfoy, Zabani, Crabbe, and Goyle had been pulled out as soon as the news of the Dark Lord's return had reached the school.

"I knew that would make you smile, Blood Traitor."

I frowned at her, throwing her my best glare.

"Well, you've always had my best interest at heart, Parkinson." I snapped.

"I'm kidding! You don't have to bite my head off! I was trying to cheer you up!" She smiled, sheepishly.

My thoughts drifted to Harry, and the last time I saw him.

"_Ginny, listen..." he said very quietly, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We can't be together.'"_

"_It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" I didn't cry. I knew it hurt him, too._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if he knew how I felt about you. If he knew I was falling in love with you. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try to get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?" I said, sadly._

"_I care" said Harry. "How do you think I would feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault?"_

_I looked away from him, trying to distract myself by looking anywhere else._

"_I never really gave up on you" I said "not really. I always hoped... you'd notice me, but you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," I said. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

"Are you crying?" I heard Pansy say.

I hadn't noticed that I was. "I guess, I am." I smiled. "Let's go down to the banquet, we don't want to worry them."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay, Weaslette?" Her face remained emotionless, true to her Slytherin heritage, but her voice was laced with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I reassured her.

We got to the doors of the Dining Hall, when I realized that I had forgotten to grab my wand. "I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"…'Kay I'll make sure to save you a seat if Looney forgot." She walked through the doors.

"Okay." I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, not bothering to slow down. Until I ran into Snape.

"Watch where you are going, you insolent child! Why aren't you at the banquet, Weasley?"

I looked up at the headmaster. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Snape!" I apologized, trying my best not to hide the sarcasm in my voice. "I was on my way to the Gryffindor common-room. I forgot my wand…."

"Very well, you may go get it, but that is 50 points from Gryffindor for running in the hallway! You should be thankful I am so kind or I might have given you detention for your reckless behavior."

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" I walked around him. I wasn't in the mood to anger the greasy-haired git.

I entered my room and looked for my wand. It should have been on my nightstand, but it wasn't I looked under the bed, and heard a voice behind me.

"Would you happen to be looking for this?" His voice was the same way I remembered it, snake-like.

I turned around. "Yes, I am." I held my hand out, attempting to hide my fear. I wasn't sure how he had gotten here, but I wasn't a child anymore. I had to remain calm.

He looked the same way I remembered him. He had the same pale blonde hair of a Malfoy, and the cold glint in his otherwise alluring eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smirk, like they always were.

"Now, Ginny. You couldn't think it would be that easy. Not even you are that dull." His smirk widening.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped.

"You have grown quite bold over the years. I wish to remind you who you are talking to, Blood Traitor." His eyes, shifted from the cold, unfeeling glare to a new dangerous glint.

"I have to get back to the banquet. Pansy and the others are waiting for me. Why don't you crawl back to the Dark Lord?"

I knew he was working for the Dark Lord, it was evident by the Dark Mark on his arm. Memories flood back to me.

_Dear Tom,_

_Harry will never notice me. I try and try, but I'm invisible._

_~Ginny_

_ Dear Ginevra,_

_ Harry will come around. You have to remember he is a child, I was a child once. Everything will work out in the end. Now, tell me about Harry, it will make you feel better._

_ ~Tom _

_ Dear Tom,_

_ Okay… Harry is the bravest guy, I know. He defeated Lord Voldemort. He even gave me the courage to say his name, most people call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. He's awful and now, because of him Harry doesn't have a mom or dad. He lives with his mom's sister and her husband and son. They are so mean to him. I just wish he didn't have to go home to those terrible people. Mom wants Harry to come stay with us this summer, because she thinks he needs a break from Muggles. I don't know much about muggles, but from what I know from Harry about his aunt, they are awful! I have to go Tom. Harry, Ron and Hermione are letting me tag along at Hogsmeade._

_ ~Ginny_

_Dear Ginevra,_

_Enjoy your time with the boy who lived. I will be waiting until you choose to write to me again. _

_ ~Tom_

I stormed out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common area, before I allowed a tear to fall. I reach the dining hall and sit across from Pansy. I somehow know it's not over. I decide against telling Luna or Neville, and I know I can't trust Snape. He may be an Order member, but I know he is also working with the Dark Lord. I finally decide that Harry and Ron do not need to know until the time comes. I know I need to tell someone, though. I decided it should be…

"Weaslette, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you're scaring the first-years with your silence." Pansy said.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I say, I a dreamy-voice reminding my slightly of Luna's. "I think I should go to bed."

"Okay-y." She looked suspicious, but thankfully didn't say anything.

I stopped by the Owlry and sent a letter to Lupin, telling him to not let anyone know until I was aware of the intentions. I tried to sound calm, because an Order member wouldn't let this get to them. I told him that if he saw Hermione he could tell her, but only her. I, then went to my room closing and locking the door and decided to take a shower.

When I got out I changed into my pajamas. Harry's Quidditch jersey and black shorts. I liked the way it smelled. He gave it to me for that reason. I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I knew someone was in the dorm. I could hear the shuffling of paper and someone opening my chest. I reached for my emergency wand in the bathroom cabinet, after I realized that I left my other wand with Malfoy. I opened the door to look around the room, but saw nothing.

"I know you're there, Ginevra." His snake-like voice, purred. I had to remind myself I wasn't a child anymore, and I shouldn't be afraid.

"Why are you still here? I thought I made it clear you were not welcome." I attempted to find my Gryffindor courage, in front of the Slytherin.

"Yes, I believe you did, but Lord Voldemort sent me."  
"What do you mean? Why did he send you? Are you here for Harry?"

"One question at a time, dear Ginevra." I frowned at the way he addressed me. The way HE used to. "I was removed from Hogwarts so I could serve the Dark Lord, like my father. After I was given the Dark Mark, quite painfully I might add, I was sent to do random errands for him, nothing to be concerned about. People, typically ladies tend to react well to me, as you might have guessed." He smirked. "I was on my way to find a particular lady, Cho Chang, because of Harry's crush. When we ran into Harry, unfortunately and during the battle, Lord Voldemort's mind was connected to Harry's mind and you can only guess what he found." His smirk grew, "You. He found memory upon memory of Harry and you. Your first date, the first day you met, the day he saved you, the day you first kissed him."

"Harry and I are only friends."

"Oh, but that matters not. Is this about the day he left, we saw that memory, too. He made his love for you, clear."

"What does it matter? Harry left me to hunt horocruxes! The war had to come before me! He loves the wizarding world more!" I didn't want to talk about this.

"Are you sure? I remember the boy who lived as being, selfish, unwilling to think about anyone but himself, and reckless." I started to interrupt and tell him he was wrong, but he held up a hand. "When someone is selfish, they think of things sometimes people as objects. If he truly does love you, I believe he would come after you, if you were to…fall into the dark lord's clutches."

"You will only succeed in making him angry and wasting his time. I would like my wand back, now."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry, Ginevra. I think that would only complicate things."

"Malfoy, Merlin you can be an idiot!" I was more annoyed that angered by him.

"Stupefy!" He suddenly flung the spell my way.

I dodged it almost effortlessly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted pointing the emergency wand at him.

He dodged and I think I imagined a look of pity. "I didn't want to do this! Sectumsempra!" My eyes widened with shock as the spell hit me. Blood spurted from my chest, and I felt as though I were on fire.

-A/N To Elizabeth… Who supports my pairings EVEN though she thinks they are 'weird'! 3 3 3


End file.
